To Live With Regrets
by violetsandroses
Summary: After the war with Zeref, Erza dies, leaving Jellal alone, miserable and full of regret. He begins to realize how stupid he was to not let himself and Erza be together. But what would he do when a certain old woman who used to be part of his guild, uses her last bit of magic to transport him back to the past and be given a chance to change things. (Mainly Jerza)
1. It Can't Be True

Jellal was tired and battered yet he stood up and walked around, supporting himself by holding on to walls and damaged buildings that surrounded the city once known as Magnolia. Currently, Magnolia doesn't exist anymore. It has been wiped out by Zeref. Trees had withered, people died and the buildings collapsed. But somehow, Jellal was alive. He didn't know how or why he survived but he's looking for more survivors like himself.

"Meredy, Erik, Solano, Richard, Sawyer, are you safe?" He didn't think of Midnight, however, since he betrayed him and his guild mates and aided Zeref. He didn't know how long he had been searching but he didn't find anyone at all. None of his guild mates could be seen anywhere and neither is anyone from Fairytail.

"That's right, Fairytail. Erza, where are you now?" His heart started beating rapidly. What if she died. No. He couldn't think like that, Erza was strong after all, she'd be able to survive. Then, he remembered. He could use telepathy. After all, that was how he was able to communicate with Ultear and Meredy in the Grand Magic Games and how he was able to contact Erza during her fight with Azuma in Tenrou island. True, he was supposed to be unable to use magic in his cell. But Jellal was no ordinary wizard, he was one of the strongest. So he was able to use a tiny bit of magic in his cell that allowed him to communicate with Erza.

"Erza." he tried calling out to her. But it wouldn't work. There were only three reasons why telepathy wouldn't work. One, he no longer had magic power. But Jellal felt magic still flowing in him, he even tried Meteor but stopped since he was already weak from all his injuries. Two, the person is unconscious. That might be possible since Zeref's attack was nothing to belittle. Or Three, the person is dead. It was possible indeed that Erza might be dead, but he didn't want to believe this. So he kept looking. But this time, he tried to contact his guild mates.

"Meredy. Can you hear me?" Jellal listened for a while for any sign of his magic going through. But he didn't hear anything from Meredy. So he tried Erik. He had the best ears, after all. "Erik, are you there?" he tried. After a whir, he heard a hissing sound in his head. Then a grunt and a low mumble. "Jellal." It was Erik. Jellal's heart leapt at this, at least he managed to contact one of them. "Erik, where are you?" he sat for a while, conserving his energy for later when he would find his guild mates. "I'm in the rubble which was once Fairytail's guildhall. I was saving Kinana." he says, his voice weak. He sounded severely injured and tired. "Alright, I'm coming." Jellal said before running as fast as he could toward Fairytail. He was so happy that Erik was safe, and that Erza, his guild mates and the others at Fairytail too might be there. When he neared the guild, he saw Erik sitting down his back turned towards him. He rushed towards him and called out, "Erik!" Upon saying this, a few people turned their heads towards him. Among them was Mirajane, Natsu, Lucy and Gray. But their faces, there was something wrong. He noticed Natsu was angry his veins were popping out but he was also crying. Gray looked down the instant he saw him. Mirajane who was crying beforehand, cried even harder into Elfman's shoulder. Lucy, Lucy was the worst. Her face was tear-striken and her hair was a mess. She was crying hysterically but she cried even louder upon seeing him. Jellal wondered why though. Jellal walked slowly this time. He knew something was wrong. Yes, everything was wrong. Zeref destroyed their town with such hatred that he drowned with hate and killed himself in the process. Yes, lots of people had died. But he somehow felt that this was greater than all of those combined. But what could be worse than that.

"Everyone," he started. He looked around the place. There was Meredy and Solano with Juvia beside them, they were all unconscious. He noticed Gray was holding her hand. Then Lisanna, who was so badly battered he wasn't sure if she was alive in the arms of Elfman and Mirajane crying beside her. Makarov, Laxus, and the Raijinshu seem alive but battered greatly. Richard and Erik were also there, looking down at Sawyer's body. Jellal realized, he was dead. Erik looked up with sadness and pity in his eyes. Pity? Was it for him, why would he pity him? He was still looking around, searching for the redhead. While doing so, he noticed a lot of people died. And some other guilds were here too. But no matter how hard he looked he couldn't find Erza. It couldn't be true right? Erza was strong, she's alive somewhere. Probably looking for more survivors. That's when he noticed Lucy's staring at him with such gried he couldn't bear to look at her any longer.

"Je-Jellal" her voice was breaking. She seemed to be forming words but Jellal couldn't hear them, he only saw Lucy motioning behind her where a white sheet was. He previously thought it was a makeshift bed somehow, so he didn't pay much attention to it. Jellal felt his gut clench and his heart squeeze, he had a bad feeling about this. He was trying to think badly that this wasn't Erza but his eyes betrayed him. He saw the ends of scarlet hair peek out from the sheet and he fell down to his knees. He thought his heart fell out of his chest and clutched at it. His eyes started forming tears and they eventually poured out uncontrollably. He clutched at his chest and banged at it. Trying to make the pain go away. He never in his life, felt anything like this. This was an exquisite kind of pain, it was agonizing, it was pain beyond description. The people around him tried to look away from the sight. The sight of Jellal breaking down had them all in tears. After all, not only did the sight of Jellal made anyone with a heart feel sad for his loss, but because it was their loss too. Erza Scarlet was their comrade, and they lost her. When Jellal managed tp calm down a bit, he moved towards Erza and with a shaky hand slowly pulled down the sheet that was covering her face. She was beautiful, even in death, her face was calm and she even had a tiny smile on her face. This made Jellal's heart ache with sadness. He held her in his arms and weeped as he pulled her into his chest. He never would have thought that the day that he would be able to hold Erza was on the day of her death.

"Erza." He cried. "Please come back Erza, I don't have a fiancé see?" he laughed shakily. "I'm sorry Erza, I love you. Come back to me please." he pleaded. Upon saying this, he heard a gasp or two and more cries. Jellal stayed in that position and without noticing it, he fell asleep.


	2. Just A Dream

When Jellal woke up, he was still in the Fairytail's destroyed guildhall. But for some reason there were no one around but him. He also noticed it was unnaturally bright. He stood up and was preparing to look around but stopped when he heard a familiar voice. A voice he never thought he would hear again. It was Erza.

"Jellal," Erza said. Jellal was shaking, slowly he turned around and faced the woman he loves. Tears once again, started pouring from his eyes as he moved to hug her while saying, "Erza, Erza you 're alive! I thought you were dead Erza. I thought I'd never see you again." Erza smiled at this, she was the one who once said those words to him. But her smile faded when she remembered why she was here.

"Jellal, you're only dreaming. I'm dead. I came to talk to you one last time." Jellal stiffened at this but laughed shakily. "Don't be silly Erza, I can touch you, see? If this was a dream and you're a ghost my hand would go through you." Erza didn't smile, she said sternly, "Jellal listen to me, you have to accept that I'm dead. When you wake up you'll find my body in your arms. Unmoving, not breathing, cold and dead." Jellal looked down, his face darkening. "But I want you to know that if you ever think of blaming yourself because you were unable to defeat Zeref quickly or protect me or some other reason, I swear I'd come back from the dead and bang your head into the wall." There was silence. Then Erza continued, "Don't mop around or decide to kill yourself either!" Jellal smiled at Erza. Then I guess I'd do the things you told me not to do so you'd come back from the dead and bang my head into a wall. Atleast then, I'd be able to be with you even for the last time. Erza's lips quivered and tears from her eyes fell. Upon feeling the tears she laughed. "Stupid Jellal, stupid stupid Jellal. You're such an idiot. You avoided me when I was alive you idiot. But this is even more stupid, I didn't think ghosts would be able to cry." She looked up at Jellal and hugged him. "My time is almost up, you're gonna wake up soon. I love you Jellal. I always did." Jellal pulled her teary face towards his own and placed a gentle kiss on Erza's lips. "I know Erza. I love you too. And I always will." The last thing Jellal saw was Erza's smile as she faded into the bright light. Then, he woke up.

He saw sad eyes looking at him which averted their gaze as soon as they realized he was awake. He must have been talking in his sleep. He remembered what Erza told him and was tempted to try and make her come back but decided against it. He positioned himself to sit up when he realized Erza's dead body was still in his arms. He smiled.

"I'd like to build Erza's grave if you'd allow me to.' He said as he brushed of a strand of scarlet hair from her closed lifeless eyes. He remembered when these eyes were once so lively and soulful. When those eyes were angry at him, they glinted dangerously. When she was happy, her eyes sparkled and seem to smile and dance in glee. When she was sad, her eyes were wide and expressive. And now he wondered were her eyes empty and dull? He caressed her soft cold cheek and said, "Please stop crying for Erza. I'm sure she'd want us to be happy rather than wallowing from regret and sorrow. In fact, if she was here now, she'd probably slap or hit our heads for moping around. I experienced that first hand after all." This seemed to lighten everyone's mood for even the tiniest bit for tiny smiles grazed their teary and worn down faces for the first time after the incident. Jellal was glad he was able to at least help somehow.

Author's Note:

I cried while writing the previous chapter, on this one not as much but still, it broke my heart thinking that this might actually happen. Well, thank you for reading. :) I'll write the next chapter soon.


	3. Old Lady

With Zeref gone, and dark guilds disbanded, Crime Sorcier had fulfilled its duties and the Magic Council recognized their deeds and set them free. So Jellal and his comrades joined Fairy Tail. Sure, the first few weeks everyone was sad. A lot of people died after all. 1 person from Fairy Tail had died and another from Crime Sorcier. Unfortunately Erza was the one who died. People mourned the loss of the great Titania, but there was nothing he could do about it. After time passed, his friends grew happier, they came back to their usual selves. And Jellal, well, he put up his happiest self around them but when he's by himself, he feels nothing but grief and sadness.

He comes to Erza's grave everyday. The grave he built for her. He touched the intricate designs he worked hard for because Erza always deserved the best, even in death. Jellal sat down on the grass and laid down the red rose he bought along the way.

"Come to think of it Erza, I never have given you a flower before huh? That's funny, I guess regret is stronger than gratitude. Well, I hope you like it Erza. It's a beautiful red, but not as pretty as your scarlet hair." Jellal smiles, he leans his head towards the headstone of Erza's grave and let the tears he was hiding from the guild members fall. "It's been two months Erza. I miss you so much. The guild misses you." he sighs. "Natsu and Gray keep fighting and you're not there to stop them. Also, the strawberry cake is barely ordered anymore because you aren't there to eat it. But I thought it would be such a waste it it spoils so I buy a slice everyday. It's actually good, no wonder you love it so much." Jellal attempts a laugh but all that comes out is a hoarse gurgle. Jellal wiped his tears with the sleeve of his shirt. "Oh Erza," he sighs as he lets his tears fall. He stayed there until sunset. He loved watching how the sky turned from blue into a beautiful scarlet then fading into darkness.

"It's getting late, I have to go. Goodbye Erza." Just as Jellal was getting ready to leave, and old woman who seems oddly familiar approached him. "Hello young man," she greets.

Jellal smiles and says, "Good evening Ma'am."

"I often see you here, why is that?" she asks. Jellal wondered if she should tell her, he didn't want her to pity him after all.

"I'm sorry for prodding, I was just curious. Well, see you tomorrow, young man." she says

"No, it's alright. I was just thinking that's all." he pauses, "I- uh, I'm visiting my lo-fri-," Jellal stops, what should she call Erza? Nevermind, he'll just say her name. "I was visiting Erza Scarlet's grave."

The old woman smiles sadly, "I see, she was someone special indeed. What was she to you?"

Jellal blushes at this question but answers it nevertheless, "She was a friend."

The old woman nods and says, "Well, what a loving friend you are. You come here everyday. She's from Fairy Tail, yes?" The woman doesn't wait for a reply and says, "There are others I see coming here too. Maybe once or twice a week. I see that ice wizard with black hair often come here with the water mage and sometimes he's with the Salamander. The blonde girl also comes here with the whit haired demon too. And many others come here. But so far, you are the most often visitor."

Jellal's cheeks were tainted slightly red. "I- uh,"

The woman nodded in understanding, "Yes, she is special. Now come along, I have something to cheer you up."

Jellal looks up at her puzzled. The old woman just whacks Jellal lightly with her walking stick and says, "Now is it wrong to cheer up a heartbroken person? Come."

Jellal follows meekly, he was suspicious of the old lady, but she seems nice and friendly. Maybe her only intentions are to indeed help Jellal. After awhile, they stopped at a cottage. The old lady entered and said as she noticed Jellal staring, "My house isn't much but it's home for me." Jellal nods, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean anything by staring. It's just that I remembered when me and my guild mates used to take shelter in abandoned cottages and reeky caves." The woman nods knowingly, "I see." She walks toward what seemed like a compartment and pulled out a a box. She laid the box down on a table and motioned Jellal to sit.

"Now, I need you to trust me. Take what's inside the box but don't peek. When I say you can open your eyes then you can look okay?" She says. Jellal was suspicious. Why would she ask him to close his eyes. He stared into the old woman's eyes and just decided to trust her. He opened the box without looking and took what was inside. It felt cold and it somehow felt that magic was trapped inside. Meanwhile, the old woman was already casting a spell around Jellal. When she finished, she said, "Jellal, this is my gift and penance to you. Now, don't waste it. Don't let Erza go. Take care of Meredy okay? Say Goodbye to you old Ultear." Jellal's eyes widened. But before he could stop Ultear, she yelled in her old lady voice, "Time Ark: Transport this man to the past and take my remaining time!" With that said, Ultear faded into dust and Jellal could feel himself being sucked into a powerful whirlpool of magic.


	4. The Past

(Jellal=Future Jellal, Past Jellal/ Past Him= Past Jellal)

When Jellal opened his eyes, it was dark. But for some reason the darkness felt familiar. When he looked to his side, he saw pink hair sprawled on the floor beside a woman with dark hair. Jellal's heart started pounding rapidly. Because opposite to Ultear and Meredy was a man, a man with blue locks and a red tattoo across his face. And this man was the Past him. He backed out of the cave and hid into the trees. "Jeez Ultear, I appreciate this but you didn't have to take me this far back. Then, you could have lived more. I only needed to save Erza, that's all." He sighed and leaned against the bark of the tree as he watched the sky lighten, it would be dawn soon. And Past him would come and pick berries and look for food before the two woke up. True enough, Past Jellal walked out of the cave, his hood on his head and still sleepy. Jellal waited for the Past him to be close enough to pull him aside. So when Past him was yawning in front of the tree he was hiding on, Jellal grabbed him. Past Jellal was strong but Jellal was stronger. He hissed, "Listen to me."

The past him's eyes widened in disbelief as he rubbed his eyes again, thinking it was a dream or he was somehow hallucinating. Jellal rolled his eyes, "You aren't dreaming. I'm from the future. And you-" he was interrupted midway as Past Jellal prepared to attack him saying, "I don't believe you, I wouldn't go back to the past." Jellal started panicking, was he actually this stubborn? "No wait you idiot, it's about Erza!" Past Jellal narrowed his eyes at him but after considering how Jellal looked older than he looked now, he decided to give him a chance. "Alright, make me believe you're me and not some sort of mage who uses Transformation Magic. Jellal sighs in relief and slumps down.

"Tomorrow you're gonna meet up with Fairy Tail and you've decided you're gonna sort things out with Erza, am I right?" Jellal says, recalling his thoughts on that day. Past Jellal looks down and mumbles, "That doesn't prove anything at all. Anyone can guess that." Jellal groans, was he really this stubborn back then. "Okay, okay. When you were travelling through the town of Onibus, you saw a bakeshop and insisted on disguising because you were hungry although the real reason is yousaw strawberry cake and it reminded you of Erza," Past Jellal blushes, he was about to say something but then Jellal interrupted, "When Ultear and Meredy broke you out pf prison, the first thing you did after creating the guild was seeing for your own eyes if Erza wasn't in the guild, when you didn't see her for the days you've been coming back, you sent a thought projection of yourself to Tenrou island and found it was gone. But you still refused to believe Erza was gone so you sulked in the forest hiding there till sunset and bawled your eyes out before returning to a furious Ultear and a worried Meredy." Past Jellal's face was as red as Erza's hair but Jellal laughed. "I'm you, you don't have to be embarrased."

Past Jellal smiled and sat down, "Okay, why did you come here?" Jellal took a deep breath and exhaled slowly, "What I'm gonna say is true, believe it or not."

"Tomorrow, when you meet with Erza, something will happen and you would find yourself starting to kiss her. Now don't interrupt me." Jellal says as he notices Past him wanted to say something. "You have to kiss her, you're gonna make up some stupid excuse like you have a fiancé or something, don't because she knows when you lie. Don't tell yourself either that you can't fall in love with anyone in the light, because you are already, you just won't admit it. Right?" Jellal smirks at seeing his past self's speechlessness and embarassed expression. "That's no big deal, however, more is gonna happen. You're gonna pretend as Mystogan in the GMG because of the dark magic you sense every year and compete against Jura. Don't use Sema, because Ultear is gonna use Meredy's Sensory Link and feed her red peppers and tickle you to unconsciousness, you would lose embarassingly painful because of that." Past him nods, urging Jellal to continue. "You will sense strange magic from a hooded person but lose him because Doranbolt is trailing you, he also reveals your identity but Yajima-san covers for you. Thay hooded person is Future Rogue. He's big trpuble, look for him. Next, you follow another hooded person which you thought was the first. This one however, is Future Lucy. She tells the truth, listen to her and find her quickly. If you don't Future Rogue would manage to let 7 dragons into the world." Jellal stopped talking when he noticed Past Jellal's bewildered reaction. "Okay, this is all true, but I'm not telling you a lot because I don't want the future to change that much." Jellal stood up but then Past Jellal said, "I believe you, you're me after all. And I'm not supposed to tell anyone this should I? Jellal shook his head no and said, "You better go back, Ultear and Meredy would be waiting. And, we're gonna meet again. I have more to say." Past Jellal nods and leaves.

AUTHOR'S NOTE:

sorry if it sucks, I just did this at school. And I'm still in school. :) I'll post another chapter later or maybe tomorrow.


	5. Jellal

(This is the Past Jellal, Future Jellal doesn't come in this chapter.)

"Jellal, are you okay? You don't seem like yourself at all today." Meredy asks.

Jellal nods and says, "Yeah, I was just thinking."

He heard Ultear snicker and say out loud, "Yeah right, he's been thinking about Erza the whole day. He's just excited to meet her, after all he's a grown up man who hasn't seen the love of his life for 7 whole years."

Jellal rolled his eyes at this and paid no mind to their whispering and giggling which was no doubt, about him. Sometimes it was so hard to live with two girls. "Would living with Erza be like this? And what if we had a daughter, then it would be like Meredy and Ultear version 2.0," he thought but then he tried to erase that thought from his mind. Because according to him, Erza is light and he is the darkness. And he can't be thinking stuff with Erza like that because no way in Earthland would it happen, even in Edolas maybe. "Although, Mystogan might probably have a better chance at both Erzas than me." he mumbled.

"Hey, Jellal, mumbling about Erza again?" Ultear laughs.

Jellal face palmed, why does this woman have such good hearing. Is she a Dragon Slayer in disguise or what. As if reading her thought Ultear laughs again, she was mocking him with that loud I-can-hear-your-thoughts-laugh.

Ultear calmed down and stopped laughing, "You really are an idiot sometimes Jellal. Ofcourse I can hear your thoughts, we use telepathy remember!" Jellal blushed at this. Then, th-they heard everything, what he was thinking this morning. That means they know that- his thoughts were stopped when Ultear said, "What are we supposed to know? Your telepathy wasn't on until that time when we went separate ways in the forest. Jellal sighed in relief and immediately blocked Ultear and Mereedy's telepathy magic from going through. They shouldn't know more. Ultear came rushing to Jellal's side and urged him, "What was it Jellal? Tell us."

Jellal quickly made up an excuse in his mind and hoped Ultear would buy it. "No way. You'd tease me if you knew." He was thinking that using Erza as cover up would be good enough, but he guess Ultear knew him too well. She said, "Oh it's about Erza. Meredy, our little Jelly here was probably thinking about stuffffff and Erza. Like maybe what he plans to tell her tomorrow. Let's not embarrass him shall we not? He might not continue on with his romantic plans." Jellal blushed a little, which made it a lot more believable. He was glad Ultear bought the excuse so he talked no more.

"Jelly, Meredy and I will be back later. You should probably go to sleep." Ultear says, putting on her hood. Jellal stood up abruptly and said, "No wait. I'll come with you. It's dark already, it might be dangerous."

Meredy giggled and Ultear shared a side way knowing glance, "Meredy, you hear that? He wants to come with us? But were having girl time. We're gonna be gossiping and giggling a lot and we're gonna be bathing in the lake! Fun huh? Come on then." Ultear was teasing him again. "I didn't know, sorry." Jellal mumbles, clearly embarrassed.

"Oh, too bad, you'd be missing out on the gossiping and giggling ne?" Ultear laughs again before stepping out the cave with Meredy.

"You always do that anyway." Jellal retorts. But Ultear and Meredy didn't hear him since they were already too busy squealing over Mavis knows what girl stuff. Jellal sighed and decided to go to sleep, he didn't want bags under his eyes tomorrow since he wanted to loo good tomorrow for Er-Fairy Tail, he needed to look good when they meet Fairy Tail. Yeah, He wanted to leave a good impression after all. He laid on his makeshift bed and mumbled, "Yeah right, Jellal." before drifting off to sleep.


	6. The Truth

When Jellal woke up, the first thing that popped into his mind was, "It's today. I'm gonna kiss Erza today." When he realized what he just thought, he shook his head as if trying to clear his mind of thoughts of Erza. And, even so, he failed miserably. Because what he thought next was, "But that was what the Future me said. The Future me should know, right?" then, "Maybe I really am gonna kiss her." "But I can't. I would just taint her. I'm evil, and she- well she's light. She's an angel. She's the kindest person I've ever met."

Somewhere else:Natsu and Gray were recalling the time when Erza started going on a rampage because someone stepped on her cake.

back to Jellal:

Jellal sighed and slumped down. Meredy noticed this and approached him, "Is there something bothering you Jellal?'

Jellal shook his head and tried to hide his embarrassment. Because yes, there was something bothering him. But he couldn't tell them it's about what Futue him said, that he and Erza would ki-, that they would share a memory together. He mentally scolded himself for even thinking of kissing Erza. He'd drag her along with him in the mud if he let himself love her.

"I was just thinking what if we- uh, what if we-" Jellal tried to come up with an excuse. But as you already know, he was and still is a terrible liar. So Meredy chuckled. It was about Erza ne, Jellal?" Jellal started turning red. His face even got redder when Ultear came in and laughed at his expression and said, "Meredy what did you do to the poor boy? Did you tease him to the point of his face matching Erza's hair?" The girls just giggled and Jellal slowly died of mortification. When Ultear finally stopped laughing, she continued teasing Jellal. "You should take a bath you know, you're gonna meet up with Erza today. She hasn't seen you for 7 years so you have to look good." She took something from her bag and threw it at Jellal. "Here, I took it from one of the guys we defeated. You could use it, tame out your hair a little bit." she said. Jellal looked at the round object in his palm, it was hair gel. He frowned at Ultear. Didn't she understand that his hair couldn't be tamed? No matter how much he tried to, even before, it would stay in the same messy hair. His hair was really stubborn. "Ultear you know my hair is natura-" But Ultear was walking away. Where was she going? He was talking to her!

Later, Ultear came back holding a long sleeved black sweater and a pair of fray sweatpants on one arm, while holding his towel on the other. No, his towel wash't scarlet. Ultear dropped them in front of him and said, "Take a bath and change into these for a while. I'll use my magic to return your clothes to when they were new. Jellal sighed and said, "Ultear you don't have to. Besides my clothes aren't that bad. Just a few minor food stains, a little bit of mud stains, and uh, a few rips here and there. But otherwise fine." Meredy chuckled. "Yeah, they're alright Jellal, if you're cosplaying as an old ragged beggar who doesn't actually smell bad but his clothes are so muddy that he starts smelling like a decaying zombie." Jellal chuckled at this, "You're exaggerating. But fine." He said, raising his arms in surrender and grabbing the clothes Ultear got him and walked over to the lake with Ultear and Meredy following suit.

"Turn around and don't look." He said, bashfully. Ultear snorted, "Like, who would wanna see you naked." before turning around and covering Meredy's eyes. "I bet Erza would." The younger girl said and Ultear jut laughed at this. Jellal, however was blushing furiously. He just decided to pay them no mind and be done with it. He put his discarded clothes aside, and submerged into the water wearing only his boxers. "I'm done, you could leave now." Ultear grabbed his clothes and said, "Gladly." Jellal sighed in relief as his two guild mates faded into the distance. He grabbed the bar of soap Ultear had left and started washing his body. Not long after, he heard a rustle. Being the cautious man he was, he stayed still, looking around and listening for more. Then, he heard another rustle, and a twig snap. He was getting suspicious. What if it was an enemy, and he'd have to fight him with only his boxers and soaking wet. Now that would be beyond humiliating. Next, he heard footsteps. Now, he was sure it was a person. He was getting ready to blast the person off with his heavenly body magic when he caught a peek of cerulean hair, and realized it was the future him. But something seemed off about him, he seemed paler, and kinda see-through if only a bit.

"Sorry didn't meant interrupt. But I figured this was the best time since Ultear and Meredy are away. I came to talk."

Jellal continued washing his back and said, "Okay, talk."

"Woah, I've gotten so much muscular in less than a year, look." Future Jellal flaunted his bulky arms and compared them with Past Jellal. True enough, Past Jellal's arms were a tad less bulkier than Future Jellal's.

"That's what you came to talk about?" Jellal rolled his eyes and continued washing.

"No, I'm sorry. I-"

"Geez, apologizing to yourself?" Jellal laughed.

Future Jellal scratched the back of his head and sighed, "Okay, okay. I'm gonna tell you what I really came here about. I realized that I can't stay that long here. Today is my second day, and I guess I only have 3 days or so, since I feel myself starting to fade."

Past Jellal nodded his head, realizing why he looked see-through the moment before.

"After the war with Tartaros, there would be another one, this time with Zeref."

Past Jellal's eyes widened and he accidentally dropped the bar of soap he was holding. He quickly plunged his hand into the water as he felt for the soap. They didn't have much resources so Ultear would kill him if he lost the soap that they might be able to use for a couple more days. He felt the soap come in contact with his hand and sighed in relief, he was glad he was in the shallow part of the lake.

Future Jellal started to talk again. "Zeref is going to die, don't worry. But he's not the only one who is." he paused as if he was having a hard time talking. While Past Jellal was dying to know who else was. If Future him was acting this way, the person must be important to him, er to the both of them. It could be Ultear, but no, he mentioned it was Ultear's doing as to why he was transported here. It could be Meredy. Or it could be a member of Fairy Tail he was really close to. Then, he thought, it could be Erza. He slapped himself mentally for even thinking about that, Erza was strong. It wouldn't be her. He kept arguing with himself, about who was gonna die, when Future him interrupted his wild thoughts and said, "Erza, Erza's gonna die."

Jellal couldn't believe his ears, he was clutching the soap so hard and didn't realize that he accidentally blasted the soap to bits. He started shaking now, and Future him was staring at the ground. He could see tears in his eyes, that he was trying to hold back and came to his senses. It was true then, He knew for a fact that he wouldn't cry, not when he was badly hurt, not when he was so injured that he was almost dying. But Future him was crying. He was crying because he, after all had a weakness, he had a weakness which became his strength. He loved Erza, and in the future, he would lose her. He would lose his light and his strength, and his purpose to live. He would feel weak.

The two Jelllals didn't speak for a while, sharing a painful silence only to be interrupted with a jolly woman's voice. "Jellaaal," she called. "You sure are taking your sweet time huh?" Jellal panicked and looked at the future him. His eyes were red as he stood up he said, "Save her. Never leave her side. Please." Jellal whispered, "I promise." as Future him nodded and took off.

A few seconds later, Ultear popped up holding his fresh clothes in her arms. Her smile faded as she looked at Jellal, it was replaced with a frown. "What's wrong?" she asks. Jellal searched his mind for an excuse and he remembered the soap. Yes! The soap. "I-I uh, I lost the soap." Ultear's expression suddenly changed, 'EHH?!" she shouted. "WE COULD HAVE USED THAT FOR A BIT LONGER JELLAL. YOU KNOW WE'RE LOW ON SUPPLIES!" Jellal backed away from the angry time mage and said, "I'm sorry. I'll get you new ones, okay?" Ultear stomped and said, "You better." Before leaving Jellal. He sighed. Well, at least for once he had been able to lie to save his sorry butt.

AUTHOR'S NOTE:

Hello, you guys :) So my birthday is coming up pretty soon it's on 2 days! And Christmas is coming up too! I'll be happy to do story requests as Christmas presents. :)

Oh, and thank you for the follows, favourites and reviews! I appreciate them all! That's all :)


	7. To Kiss Or To Not

We had sent a message to Fairy Tail to come meet us at the broken suspension bridge. I don't know about Meredy and Ultear but I'm sitting here anxiously, I don't know what to expect. Well maybe I do, they're probably coming since I'm supposedly to kiss her. "Stupid." I groaned.

"Did you say something, Jellal?" Ultear raised an eyebrow and looked my way. I shook my head slightly and mumbled a no. A few seconds later, we heard them. Well, mostly Natsu for that part. I put my hood over my head and walked over with Meredy and Ultear towards them. "Okay, here goes." I say softly but Ultear apparently has the hearing of a dragon slayer, or perhaps the hearing of Cobra because she teases me again, before we meet up with Erza. Way to boost up my confidence, Ultear.

I watched and talked at times as Ultear explained to Fairy Tail what we asked them to meet us for. I couldn't look Erza in the eye. Not after what I did to her. But I was watching her. From the corner of my eye, I could see her. Her beautiful scarlet hair and her chocolate brown eyes, I was able to see her again. After 7 years, I believed she was alive, I did. Even when the world told me they were dead, Erza was dead. But she's here, right now. And I guess, that's all that matters.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Erza asked if we could talk, and here we are now. Walking beside each other, not saying a word. But somehow, I feel at ease. Once again, I was looking at her from the corner of my eyes. I could see she was watching me, just like she was a little while ago. I looked at her and I could see she was startled by this and she quickly averted her gaze. She is so adorable. The Titania has a cute side, indeed. She always had, after all. When we were younger she was all cute and gentle, but now, she sealed that all away in her armor. I guess, it's my fault that this happened. If it wasn't for me, Erza would still have her cute side and she wouldn't have to act toe tough every time. Personally I don't mind that she's strong, I love her anyway. But still, I made her lose a part of herself. How could I do that to her?

"Jellal, is something wrong?" Erza looks at me, her face tinted with worry and concern. Was I obvious? How could she know that I was thinking about something unpleasant. I smiled at her slightly and shook my head, 'No, Erza. Everything's fine. Shall we talk now?" Erza nodded. I looked around and saw we reached the end of a cliff. I sat on the boulder and patted the space beside me. "Sit down, Erza." She smiled and moved closer to me but she remained standing. "I'll stand. I better be able to endure standing for a while, part of training you see." I clasped my hands together and say, "I see. Well then, you can ask me anything."

She takes a deep breath and say, her voice strained, "Is it true, you've regained your memories?"

"Yes."

"I see, then you remember about Simon?' she's know looking at the sky, this must be hard for her since her voice isn't as steady.

"Yes. And if you wish to avenge Simon, I'm prepared to lay down my life." I clenched my hands harder together and looked down.

Erza faces me, I could sense that her mood changed. She's angry. I see, she's gonna kill me. Well, why wouldn't she? When we were younger I wasn't blind to not see that Simon liked her, and I guess she liked him back. I wouldn't hold it against her if she decides to kill me now. I was preparing myself to hit me when she says something I didn't expect.

"How could you say such a cowardly thing! You're atoning for your sins. You built a guild to drive away the darkness and yet you wish to die?"

"I don't know. I don't know what I'm doing this all for. I created Crime Sorciere but I know there's no way I would be able to pay for my sins. I've killed to many. Maybe I'm better off dead, I'm not as strong as you, Erza."

I felt my cheek sting from a strong impact. It was Erza, she' slapped me. She was angrier now. "So you're saying if you're not strong, you can't live?"

She's now in front of me, her face still angry.

"Wrong! You live because you are strong. You are not the Jellal I once knew. You aren't the Jellal who once struggled to live just to be free."

I looked down and said, "Maybe you're right."

She pulled me by the collar of my cloak, "Why you!" She was mad, really mad at me. But we lost our balance and tumbled down to the bottom. Everywhere around us were lights. They lit the sky and I soon found myself in an awkward position with Erza. My eyes widened at the realization, and I could see hers did too.

"I thought I'd never see you again." she says, her voice soft, unlike the one just a few minutes ago. She was crying. I made her cry again. I wiped her tears away. I wasn't planning on kissing her when a voice started shouting at me. It was my voice, to be more precise, Future me's voice. It said, "Kiss her you idiot. I made this mistake once, don't do it again." Before I knew it Erza's lips were only a few centimetres apart. I was still hesitant but Future Me's voice kept nagging me on. So I said in my head, "Shut up for a minute will you? You're killing the mood. I am gonna kiss her just stop talking in my head." And he did stop. I pulled her towards me, and she weaved her fingers through my cerulean locks. I closed my eyes and captured her lips with mine. It was bliss. It was good, no who am I kidding, it was the best, but it somehow felt wrong. I didn't deserve this. I didn't deserve her. I pulled away and smiled at Erza. Her cheeks were tinted with a pinkish colour, she refused to meet my eyes for a while but then she faced me once again. I could see that she was happy, really happy. Even though she was smiling, her eyes were glistening, full of life. It's like they smiled and laughed for her. I rested my chin on top of her head as I pulled her towards my chest. "I love you Erza." I could feel her lips curve into a smile. "! lo-" I interrupted her, "Shh, don't say it. I don't want you to love me. It's wrong. I don't deserve you." I waited for her to say something, but she didn't. After a while, I felt my shirt getting wet. I realized that Erza was crying. She was crying so silently that no sobs escaped her mouth but only her tears flowed. I pulled away and asked, "What's wrong Erza?"

She shook her head and smiled, "Don't worry about it. Iy's nothing."

I wasn't convinced of course, but she wouldn't tell me no matter how much I asked. I was about to give up when Future Jellal suddenly popped into my head again, "She's hurt, you thick headed idiot."

"What did I do?" I asked/

Future me sighed and said, "You didm't want to accept her love. She was burdened with 8 years of unrequited love when you sent her away from the Tower of Heaven, or so she thought. Then for 7 years, she wasn't able to see you and you think after kissing her it would be alright to tell her you love her then suddenly tell her your love isn't right?"

I looked down, Future me was making sense. I didn't think about that.

"Listen, Erza, I'm sorry. I just don't want you to get hurt that's all." I apologized

She looked away and mumbled, "I don't need protecting you know."

"Ah yes, the Titania has her armour to protect her, but her armour doesn't protect her from Jellal if he dies or if he gets sent back into prison."

Erza pounced at him and pounded into his chest. "What are you saying you idiot! All the time we have spent together won't even be able to be summed up into a year. I want to spend time with you, you're not gonna die, don't be stupid!"

"I'm sorry." I pulled her into a hug. After a while she started to pull away, but I pulled her back in. "Let's stay like this for a while." She relaxed into my arms and said, "I missed you so much Jellal." I caressed her beautiful scarlet locks and said. "I know Erza, I did too."

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Author's note:

So what do you guys think? Should I continue it or not? :)

Btw, Merry Christmas to you guys! I hope you have a blast and lots of presents.

P.S. please give me story requests, it seems that I've ran out of ideas.


	8. Tartaros and the Moody Sorano

It has been a while since Future me had disappeared. And everything he said came true. People from he future came into our time and dragons, they almost came. Luckily, I caught Rogue before he was able to proceed with the last part of his plan. He was able to convince Princess Hisui and almost let out the dragons. Naturally, no one believed me that dragons would come out of Eclipse. Being a fugitive had its downsides. Only Lucy believed me. But that didn't stop 3 dragons from coming out. One was a fire dragon that Natsu seemed to have under control. Another was a Jade dragon and the other was a pesky dragon who laid eggs everywhere. I destroyed some of them while I was in search of Erza. Then, somewhere I saw little dragons gathering around something, they were ready to attack and probably feast on it. I was about to blast them away and I caught a peek of scarlet hair sprawled on the floor. This made me blast them even harder. I remember how relieved I was that I happened to be there, or else. Or else Erza could have died. Sheesh, she was always pushing herself hard. I know she won't admit it but she needs someone to protect her too. Someone stronger than her, but wouldn't make her feel so. Someone behind the scenes of her battles, letting her fight but not endangering her. She really should find a boyfriend. Gray, maybe? No, Erza was stronger than him and Juvia would flood the world if that happened. Natsu? he's a brag and Erza often defeats him, and besides, he has Lucy. Laxus may be stronger than her. Yeah, he's perfect. He doesn't seem to have any one he's interested with. Well, if you don't count Mirajane. Erza tells me a lot about them. It seems that they have little moments that suggest that there might be something going on, but nothing close enough to be labeled as romance. Well, he makes the cut for Erza's boyfriend, though. He's strong and he- wait why am I even thinking about this.

Well, I thought about that in the middle of the battle, I was interrupted by Millianna. she was mad, she was not only angry with me but with Erza too. Now I brought her with me, this is my fault. Millianna might hate her too. But that didn't happen cause Erza spoke up and defended me. while at that time, I could do nothing but gawk at my boots. Then, Ultear came and started talking about how she manipulated me. What was it with women wanting to take the blame for me.

Anyway, that's what happened. I guess Kagura and Miliianna forgave me since I haven't been killed yet. And now, we've got a new problem at hand. It's about Tartaros. Future Me didn't get to tell me everything because he was fading away already by the time he located us. He was going back to his time. But he was able to tell me one thing before he was gone for good. He told me that he already mentioned the war with Tartatos, and after that, the one with Ishgar and another continent, the continent ruled by Zeref. He told me Erza's gonna die in that time, and to keep watch over her. And that's what I've been doing ever since. Well, together with hunting down dark guilds, I kept tabs with Erza. And I-I heard she was tortured. After the Tartaros war, I overheard Mirajane asking Erza how she was. Erza relieved everything that happened to Mirajane. Including how I was one of the keys to activating Face, and how she was tortured for my location. I felt that it was my fault again, if I stayed away from her, she probably wouldn't have been tortured. And besides, she didn't know where we were, nobody did. I talked to her about it, but she only got mad saying, "It wasn't your fault I got tortured. They knew we were friends since we were kids Jellal!"

"They could have asked somebody else I had contact with before. They thought we had something going on, that's why they tortured you for my location, Erza. If only I had stayed away from you."

"Don't we have something going on? Jellal, we meet in the middle of the night. I sneak ou to meet you. You kissed me Jellal! Don't tell me it was nothing, I'm not stupid."

At that time, I couldn't think of anything to say but, "I'm sorry, forget that happened okay? I don't want you to get into anymore trouble. Contact me when you need help, but not for any other reasons. Goodbye Erza."

And I just left her there. I realized soon after, how stupid that was. We didn't even had a relationship yet and I screwed it up already. Well, I guess it was for the best. She shouldn't be in trouble any more. But a day later, I regretted my actions even more. I heard Fairy Tail disbanded. And she probably feels, I don't know, lost right now. I know Erza, she wouldn't show it but sometimes she slips. You could see her guard down, if only for a few seconds. And I wasn't there to help her with the pain.

 ** _-Jellal_**

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Jellal, I heard some things while I was out."

I closed the leather clad notebook and put it away. "Hello, Erik."

He came closer and looked at me strangely, "Was that a diary, Jellal?"

When I wasn't able to answer quickly, he laughed loudly, clutching his stomach as he made his way outside. A few seconds later, I heard him contain his laughter to shout, "Oy! Come over here, Jellal has a diary!"

This was followed by fits of laughter from Sawyer and Sorano. Meredy, who knew about this for a while, giggled. Obvioulsy pleased she didm;t have to keep my secret anymore. She was dying to tell Sorano. Richard, like the usual only said, "Ah, such is love." I didn't hear anything from Macbeth so I guess he was either not interested or just sleeping. I sighed and got up. And I instantly regretted that I did, because Sawyer suddenly put an arm around me, saying, "Is it true Jellal? Can you be even more mushier than that?"

This was followed by Sorano, "Jelly has a diary. Is Jelly writing about his dirty desires about that red-headed woman." I rolled my eyes at this, she never wants to say her name, for reasons unknown to me.

"I've known for a while, but Jellal made me swear." Meredy piped in.

Sorano grabbed her by the shoulders and shook the poor pink-head to death, "WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME? MEREDY, WE ARE THE ONLY GIRLS HERE. AND GIRLS GOSSIP AND TELL SECRETS ABOUT THE BOYS, THAT'S THE ONLY WAY WE'D BE ABLE TO TOLERATE THEIR SMELLY BODIES, THEIR HORRIBLE COOKING, AND THEIR LOUD SNORING."

Meredy was chanting, "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, Jellal made me do it."

Sorano asked, "Why did you do it?"

Meredy was pouting and said, while still being shook violently, "He told me, he'd cut my hair in my sleep, and that-" she had tears in her eyes now. "that he wouldn't let me get new clothes when we come to the next town."

Erik shrugged and said, "That's not a big deal. If it was me, I would have told."

"Yeah me too, " Sawyer agreed.

Sorano turned with a devilish expression on her face. "Why yes it's a big deal."

Erik and Sawyer clutched on to each other, cowering in fear. While Richard kept saying "Love" in the background and Macbeth fell asleep somewhere on the grass. Sorano was approaching me, and I backed away from her. I could see the tearful Meredy sitting on the grass, I signalled for help, but I guess I'm alone on this one.

"HOW LOWLY CAN YOU GET JELLAL?! USING A GIRL'S WEAKNESS FOR SHOPPING AND CLOTHES, AND NOT TO MENTION, THREATENING TO CUT HER HAIR. YOU SHOULD BE WELL AWARE OF HOW WE FEEL ABOUT OUR HAIRS SHOULDN'T YOU. WHAT WOULD YOU FEEL IF I COME OVER TO THAT REDHEAD RIGHT NOW AND CUT THOSE SCARLET TRESSES THAT YOU LOVE SO MUCH. NO, MAYBE I SHOULD SHAVE HER HEAD, HUH?" Sorano can rival Mirajane sometimes, weirdly enough, her demonic outbursts always occur at around this time, every month. Maybe it's a girl thing to be moody on the same week every month?

I gulped and said, "Er-Erza would slice you in half before you could do that."

Erik snickered, but immediately stopped when Sorano faced him with a "say one more word and you'd be snake food, look in her eye."

She faced me and I thought I was gonna get it when she fell to the ground and burst into tears. "You're right, I-I, WAHHHHHHH." she wailed. I stood there awkwardly and approached her to comfort her even more awkwardly. I was panicking, were all girls like this. Well, I know for a fact that Erza wasn't. And how do you even make a girl stop crying? I begged Erik, Sawyer and the others to help me but they only tiptoed away. I groaned. Why do I have to be stuck with the girl duties.


	9. Etherious Natsu Dragneel

"N-Natsu is E.N.D.?" Gray was shaking. Zeref had just told everyone who could hear that Natsu was his younger brother and E.N.D. A lot of people were taken by surprise by Zeref's news. Well, Mavis, he was too. The mages from the other guilds backed down a little. Sting was saying, "Natsu-san is this true?" He was also taking the news hard, not only him but the other dragon slayers too. A legendary black wizard who lived for 400 years was saying they were also from 400 years ago and travelled to the future. It was messed up. No one knew what to believe. I looked around, Mira was hugging Lisanna while Elfman and Evergreen were close by. Gajeel, Juvia, Levy, Wendy, and the rest of Fairy Tail seemed huddled together. Master Makarov looked like he heard nothing. He really believes in him. But he's not the only one, There was him, the rest of Fairy Tail, although they are a bit shaken. I guess the other guilds are still a bit frightened he might go in a rampage or go out of control. Lucy was by Natsu's side, but he was telling her to stay away from him. He was afraid he might do something he wouldn't mean to do. But Lucy remained by his side. I looked at the armour-clad woman with her scarlet tresses restrained high up in a pony tail. She looked unfazed by what Zeref said. I watched her walk towards Natsu and place her hand gently on his shoulder. "Natsu," she says in a soft voice. "Whether or not you're E.N.D., doesn't change the fact that you're our friend. We've known you long enough to be assured that you wouldn't do anything to put us in harm's way. We know who you are, you are the Natsu that argues with Gray, who breaks into Lucy's house and sleep on her bed. You're the Natsu that took in Happy and looked for Igneel relentlessly. You are the Natsu that was willing to fight the council so they'd let Jellal go, for me. You are the Natsu that built Lisanna a grave with the best view of the sunset. You are the Natsu who charged into Sabertooth for Yukino, the Natsu who loves his friends. You are Natsu from Fairy Tail. And you will always be that Natsu, no matter what happens." Erza had tears flowing from her one eye. Gray was covering his face, and I could see that he was crying. Others were crying, had tears in their eyes, or holding them back. I was one of the latter. I smiled as Erza came back to my side, I draped my arm around her shoulder, trying my best to console her.

"Erza's right." It was Laxus who spoke up.

"You're still Fairy Tail's Natsu, screw what that Zeref said." It was Gray this time.

Lucy stood up, tears streaming from her eyes but smiling. She held her hand in front of Natsu, "Everyone believes in you Natsu. Now come on, let's take down Zeref."

Natsu was looking at Lucy, eyes with tears. He took her hand and stood up, then charging into Zeref. As if on cue, everyone started fighting again. I did too, all the while keeping close to Erza. I couldn't let anything happen to her.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Zeref was the only one left. All of us were tired, weak, and battered. We fought a lot and our magic power is almost depleted. Some of us didn't make it and collapsed on the battle floor. We were all on stand by. We couldn't kill Zeref without also killing Natsu. But we couldn't let Zeref live, or else it would be like this all over again. We were still coming up with what to do when Natsu started screaming in agony. He fell to his knees. Lucy rushed towards him, stumbling along the way but picking herself up. When she reached her, she started crying, "Natsu, what's wrong? Natsu!"

"Luce, stay back!" He was gritting his teeth in pain.

"What's happening? Somebody do something, please! Anything," she pleaded

"Save Natsu, I can't lose him." she was crying so hard now.

Gray was the first to react. He charged at Zeref shouting, "Why you sick excuse of a brother!"

Erza followed suit, "What did you do to him?!" Her eyes were screaming bloody murder.

But once they laid their attacks on Zeref, Natsu screamed in pain even more. This caught Erza and Gray off guard. And I could see Zeref with a sickening smile on his face. "Kill me, Kill Natsu."

Then black magic started coming out of him, Gray was backing out. Trying to drag Erza along with him, but she won't budge. Her eyes were wide, saying, "Wait, I-I see something."

Gray was trying so hard to move her but he couldn't she stayed locked in place. And that's where I dashed towards them using my Meteor. If I didn't they would be hit by Zeref's magic. I grabbed Gray easily but Erza was hard. She was seriously stubborn. And at that time, there was only one thing I could do to make her knees go weak. I kissed her. Gray screamed, "You idiot, we're in the middle of battling Zeref, don't go kissing her now!"

But Erza's feet gave way and I was able to grab her. "There was no other way to make her move, you think I'd do that recklessly?" I told him before setting them down. "Erza, you could have died, don't do that again."

"I know, I know how." she said softly.

"Know what?" I asked.

"Natsu's flames were burning with Zeref's magic, they were faint though. Natsu is fighting Zeref. He's forcing Zeref out of him. We shouldn't attack. Not yet, at least." This time, her voice was loud so everyone could hear.

"But we can't just watch!" It was Gray.

"YES WE CAN." Erza exploded

"For a while, at least. In the mean time, let's help Natsu." Erza was heading over to Lucy, who was holding Natsu's hand, encouraging him to go on. We all watched Natsu, that we almost forgot about Zeref. Almost.

Erza was almost within Lucy's reach when I sensed magic coming towards her direction. On impulse, I used Meteor and blocked her from it. Instantly, I felt pain shoot through me and spread to my body. My vision was getting blurry and I saw Erza's face, she was crying and shaking my shoulders, a little too violently for my taste. Tears coming out of both eyes. The last thing I heard before darkness took over my vision was, "I can't lose you Jellal, not again."

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

AUTHOR'S NOTE:

A few chapters more until the story ends. You could take a guess at the ending though. :)

I'm excited to start my next story, you see. Maybe I'll go with one shots.


	10. A Price For Jellal's Life

When I opened my eyes, everything was bright, almost too white that it hurts my eyes. I look around, discovering that nothing is in this place but light and well, me. I sat down and leaned against a wall. I closed my eyes and willed myself to remember what happened. Why was I in here?

I must have fallen asleep because a hand, a very familiar one was shaking my shoulder. I opened my eyes half way and expected to see the face of my red-headed childhood friend. "Erza?"

The person chuckles, and instantly I knew it wasn't Erza. The woman before me had dark long hair Pale skin tone, sharp dark eyes."Ultear, what are you doing here?"

She looked at me with a pitiful expression hinted with sadness, and guilt. "Jellal. I just want you to know that I'm really sorry. If it wasn't for me, you and Erza would have been happy together. I shouldn't have manip-"

I shake my head and say, "I've forgiven you Ultear. It's not your fault. It's not anybody's fault. It's not even Zeref's fault. He just wanted to bring back his brother."

She smiled at me, "You really are so kind, Jellal."

I shook my head and chuckled, "Ultear, I'm anything but that."

"Believe me, you are. You forgive everyone around you who have wronged you. But you must forgive yourself too. For Erza."

I take in a breath, "Ultear I-"

She cuts me off and says, "But I need you to forgive me one last time." "This, Jellal, is the place where souls go back to rest. But you still have part of your soul in your body. I could get you back there. But there's a price to pay, I hope you forgive me for this."

I smile at her, "I appreciate this Ultear, thank you. But what is the price?"

She looks down, there were tears in her eyes, "You'll see."

That's the last thing I heard before she presses her hand over my chest, gathering the bright light in the room and sent me blasting off. I went through the wall I was leaning on and fell asleep in the process.

When I gained my consciousness, I felt a body pressed onto mine. I also felt arms wrapped around my neck. I opened my eyes and was greeted with beautiful scarlet tresses cascading elegantly from Erza's head to my torso. "Erza?'

She jumped at the sound of my voice. Her cheeks were flushed red, her brown eyes puffy. She must have been crying. "Erza, what's wrong?" I asked her.

I expected that she would tell me calmly what happened, or she would hug me and say that she was glad to know I'm safe. I even got my hopes up and expected her to kiss me and tell me she loves me. But I didn't expect her to pound on my chest crying, "You idiot! I thought you were dead! Do you know what it would feel like if- if someone important to you dies?! I felt that Jellal, I thought that you-you were gonna leave me again." She was choking back a sob now. "I hate you." she says, hitting my chest for the last time.

I laugh and pull her against me to hug her. I draw in a breath and said the words I wanted to say for so long, "I love you too, Erza."

I could feel something wet coming from where Erza's face was pressed on. She was crying again. "Don't you die on me again, you idiot."

"I won't, I promise."

That day, I was so happy that Zeref was gone forever. Natsu had somehow managed to get him out of him and they were able to attack him. Thought they couldn't kill him, he killed himself. He hated everyone so much for taking his little brother Natsu away from him that his hate destroyed his immortality. And since he had lived for more than 400 years, he aged rapidly within seconds and died. It was also nice to know that Erza never left my side during that time. But what made me even happier was that the Magic Council dropped charges against Crime Sorciere. We were able to join Fairy Tail. Although Richard decided to search for his brother, Wally and Sorano decided to join Sabertooth to reunite with her sister, Yukino. Erik was more than happy to come with me to Fairy Tail. And Macbeth, Meredy and Sawyer tagged along too. We were so happy that I forgot what Ultear told me, and it was years before I remembered.

Author's Note:

So this story is coming to its end. One last chapter to go! I hope you don't kill me for what's gonna happen. It's no biggie though, just something sad. :(

Anyway, that's all I wanted to say. Oh, and also, Thank you for the reviews, favs, and follows! :)

Bye!


	11. The End

**So this is gonna be the last chapter of this story, then I'd begin writing other stories. Anyway, thanks for reading until the end. It's fun writing stories and knowing people appreciate them, specially because I'm new to writing fan fictions. Well, here goes.**

 _3 years later_

Earlier this morning, Erza and I went to Porlyusica to ask some questions and see if something's wrong with us. We had been married for a year and a half now, and we've been trying so hard for babies, but Erza just couldn't get pregnant. So we finally decided to seek help from Fairy Tail's Medical advisor. Sure, we already expected the worse, but it's just so much harder to hear in person. It's even harder to watch Erza cry.

It turns out Erza is incapable of being pregnant. Well, that isn't entirely true. But there's about 10 chances out of a million that Erza would develop a baby. This wasn't a rare occurrence, but there's something odd about ours. She says that it's almost like it was a curse or something similar. Erza was fertile before, and so was I. But somehow during the past 3-4 years, something happened. And she didn't know what. However, if she could point it out she might be able to help. And that's when it hit me. Memories of a dream came rushing back to me. It felt like something went through my head, I fell to my knees, clutching my head in agony. I saw a flash of red rush to my side, a blurred face forming words I couldn't understand.

 _"But I need you to forgive me one last time."_ The voice played over and over again in my head, I willed it to stop, but when it did. It was replaced by another,

 _"There's a price to pay."_ This was Ultear's voice. Odd scenes of a bright room suddenly came gushing into my head, as if the memory was trapped somewhere for a long time that when it broke free, it wanted so bad to be remembered that it played over and over again in my head.

 _"I hope you forgive me for this."_ Again, it was Ultear, her voice played like a broken record that I couldn't stop. But it somehow stopped on its own, then the last I heard before I fell unconscious was, _"You'll see."_

* * *

When I woke up, Erza was looking over me, her face filled with worry. I sat up, then pulled her closer to me. "I'm fine Erza. Don't worry about me. After everything you've been through, I shouldn't add up to your stress."

She put her arms around me and started sobbing.

"Shh, it's okay Erza. None of this is your fault." I stroked her scarlet locks which were tangled and messy. She clearly was preoccupied that she didn't have time to fix her appearance. Not that I mind.

"Jellal," she croaked out.

"What did we do to deserve this?" she cried.

"I kissed the top of her head. Erza was breaking down. I needed to be strong and steady to put her broken pieces back. So I did. "Erza, you didn't do anything. It's my fault."

She banged on my chest and said in a muffled voice, "How is it yours, idiot."

I sighed and made her face me. She looked away, however. "Erza, you have to listen to me."

She looked at me with her round and glassy brown orbs and mumbled an, "okay."

"You better not think I'm crazy after this. Around 4 years ago, I got a visit from my future self. He told me Ultear sent him there using her magic to change our future. He told me you were gonna die during Zeref's war."

Erza looked like she was gonna say something so I hushed her, "Let me finish."

"I never told anyone that. But he told me what the future was like, and he wanted me to change some thing, but not too much. And I did change our future. I stopped you from dying. Remember that time you stood frozen, staring at Zeref with wide eyes when you realized something? You were supposed to die there. But you didn't. And if you didn't die there, you would have died a few seconds later, but I blocked the attack for you." I paused, letting her take it all in before continuing, "I, too, was supposed to die. But Ultear once again helped me. I thought it was a dream, but it turns out it was Ultear reaching out to me. And she told me, that there was a price for my life."

Erza stared at me, eyes wide and over flowing with tears. "I- I don't kno-"

"I'm sorry Erza, if Ultear hadn't saved me, you would be able to have a baby. You would probably have one right now, running around and laughing. You should have married a different man" I look down and stare at my hands. Erza wanted a baby so badly, she deserved everything she wanted, but I couldn't give it to her.

"Don't say that. I would rather have none than to have them with a man other than you."

We continued on consoling each other that we didn't realize that someone might have overheard our conversation. We decided not to tell anyone and jut stay as we are. But Porlyusica thought otherwise. Overhearing our conversation, she devised a cure. We didn't know about it until after 18 months later.

* * *

 _18 months later_

It was just a normal day in the guild. Natsu running around with his son, being pursued by an affectionate Uncle Gajeel (or maybe not) Juvia was cooing at their 4 month old offspring. And Levy was reading a book about parenting. Everyone knew she was pregnant since she was becoming very interested in maternal books and often gets mood swings, not to mention her sudden cravings and her morning sickness. Only dense headed Gajeel didn't realize that. No one told thin though. Everyone wanted Levy to break it to Gajeel. We just didn't know how long it would take.

Meanwhile, Erza was chatting with Mira about their 2 year old daughter and their 3 month old son while eating cake. Soon enough, a very tired looking Lighting Dragon Slayer came in, sitting next to me.

"Yo," he said, I noticed he had dark circles under his eyes and his blonde hair was unkempt.

"Didn't get much sleep, did you?"

"Nope." I chuckled at his response. And he looked at me, puzzled. He didn't say anything funny, it's just that it's weird not having him say sarcastic remarks. He probably was too tired to think of one.

His stomach started growling but he didn't order, instead he leaned lazily over the counter and took a nap.

"Mira, can I have 2 slices of toast, an egg and some bacon. Oh and two cups of coffee please." The man was worn out and the least I could do was treat him to a breakfast, when he couldn't even speak to order for himself. I wonder how Mira was so cheerful though, she didn't look tired at all.

Mira placed my order in front of me and gave me a cheerful smile, "Thank you for doing this for him. He still hasn't gotten used to fatherhood."

I smiled back and said, "No problem." as I shook awake a terribly sleepy dragon slayer. Everyone knew it wasn't a good idea to wake Laxus up. But I was an exception. Usually being his best friend wasn't a good enough excuse to wake him up. But when you're his best friend who comes bearing food and coffee, he would let you slide.

I drank from my own cup and raised an eyebrow as Erza dashed towards the women's washroom. I looked over Mira questionably but she just shrugged and said, "She was eating cake when she gagged and that's when she ran over to the washroom."

"The cake must have been spoiled," Mira says while picking up Erza's cake and throwing it out. I walked over to the ladies' washroom and waited outside. A minute later, Erza came out, clutching her stomach.

"I puked out the precious strawberry cake!" she cried

I put my arm around her, "That's alright, I'll get you another one. Are you alright now?"

She pouted and nodded meekly. Lately, my wife has been acting strange, she's moody most of the time, then sometimes she's all sweet and cute but it turns out, she's just craving for sweets. If I didn't know better, I'd think that Erza was pregnant. But there's no way that'd happen.

When we came back to the guild hall everyone was quiet, they were staring at us. "Is everything alright?" I asked.

Natsu was the one who spoke up, "Does Erza have an egg inside her?" Everyone face palmed, and Lucy whacked him in the head saying, "Erza's not a dragon, Natsu!"

Natsu rubbed his head and mumbled, "She's scary enough to be one."

Lucy jumped in front of us waving her hands, "He didn't mean it that way, we were just wondering if Erza was perhaps, pregnant?"

It was our turn to react. Erza jumped back saying, "EHHH?!"

I chuckled at this, "That simply can't be."

Laxus, who had regained his energy gave me a friendly slap (Well for Laxus, his friendly slap is a bone-breaking one) "Why not? Haven't been doing it much with Erza, huh?"

My face went red at this, "Of-ofcourse not, it's jus that-" How do I explain this without telling them everything? I didn't have time to think about this since Porlyusica answered for us. "18 months ago, Jellal and Erza discovered they couldn't conceive a baby, so they sought my help. And It turns out, they were under a sort of spell. Unbeknownst to them, I heard their conversation and was able to come up with a cure 3 months ago. I slipped the cure in Jellal's morning coffee and Erza's strawberry shake. I've come back to see if it worked, and it turns out it did."

Nobody spoke for a while, and when somebody did, it was Porlyusica once again. "Congratulations." Then she left the guild. I looked at my wife and lifted her up and span her around, "We're having a baby!" Then I realized something, I hadn't thanked Porlyusica, so I rushed out the guild to thank her. When I finally caught up to her using my Meteor, "No need to thank me, I did it because I wanted to. Now get away, I son't like humans!" I just smiled and thanked her again before rushing to the guild.

The ladies were circled around Erza cooing at her stomach and patting it. Natsu was looking over curiously asking questions. Seriously, Lucy was pregnant before, don't tell me he was clueless the entire time. Laxus came over me and punched me good-naturedly. "So, a few months more and I'd be the one ordering breakfast for you while you sleep on the counter, huh?" I smiled, I can't wait to have a son or daughter running around. "I guess you're right."

That day, I couldn't wish for anything else. We were gonna have a baby and Erza was happier than I've ever seen before. The guild hosted a party for us and we celebrated to our hearts' content.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **This wasn't supposed to be a happy ending but I don't know, I just felt sad about the thought of Erza childless so I changed the original ending. Anyway, thanks for reading! I'll be coming up with more stories soon (Hopefully, I'll get better at writing.) :)**


End file.
